


In The Water With A Crocodile

by anysin



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Holding Hands, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: "Son," Martin whispers on the hospital bed, "why don't you hold my hand?"
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Kudos: 78





	In The Water With A Crocodile

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally at "100 words of day in a life" thread at FFA.

"Son," Martin whispers on the hospital bed, "why don't you hold my hand?"

Malcolm is usually smarter than this.

This time, he extends his hand into his father's reach. Smile dropping, Martin looks at him with wide eyes, a whole arrangement of emotions that Malcolm doesn't want to identify flashing across his face before he reaches as far as he can in his cuffs, taking Malcolm's hand into his own. He brushes a tentative thumb across Malcolm's knuckles, stroking them.

"Malcolm," he whispers, then says nothing more; he squeezes Malcolm's hand, so hard it almost hurts before he pulls back, only to lace his fingers together with Malcolm's own and hold on tight again. Martin closes his eyes, taking in a long, shuddering breath through his nostrils.

Malcolm is shaking too, but he is trying his hardest to keep it under control, even though his heart is leaping fast in his chest. He wonders if this is what the wildebeest feels like when it has to drink from water that is full of crocodiles, knowing the substance that gives it life is full of death.

Except for the wildebeest, there is always the chance that the water is clear. With Dr. Whitly, there are no such chances, and Malcolm is being a fool.

Yet he doesn't pull his hand away, not even when Martin opens his eyes and smiles.

"My boy," he says. His voice his hoarse, and his grip only gets tighter. "I've missed you too."


End file.
